


This You Can Fix

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has blind date and his date is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This You Can Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Yay. (not the series of fic though)

Sinking into a chair, Stiles lets out a sigh. He's meeting a blind date at his favourite Italian restaurant. It's someone Scott and Erica and their significant others had plotted together to get him to go out with whoever is meeting him. He has a feeling that the person he's meeting is actually Isaac from Erica's coffee shop when he'd much rather go out with Derek. But despite all of Stiles' efforts and the many, many, _many_ times he'd gone to the coffee shop and flirted with the other man, Derek had done nothing more than smile and shake his head. 

Stiles sighs again. Maybe it's for the best that it's not Derek. Maybe Isaac will be the man of his dreams and they will be forever happy together. He smiles even as he thinks it. He's met Isaac and to him, Isaac has been nothing more than a pain in the ass.

He glances at his watch, then at the front door, wondering where his date is. He was only five minutes late himself, so he knows his date couldn't have gotten here and then left. Now he's been sitting here for another five minutes. He sighs yet again, vowing to give it at least a full fifteen minutes more before he leaves.

Another ten minutes pass and Stiles pulls out his wallet, ready to leave a few dollars for wasting the waitress's time. He frowns as he pulls out two fives and some ones. "Probably took one look at me and ran for it," he murmurs to himself. He's just about to stand up when someone slides in across from him. 

"I am so sorry I'm late, Stiles. There was an issue with the ovens at the shop and Isaac still doesn't know how to use them."

Stiles looks up, surprised to see Derek sitting in front of him. "Derek?"

"Yeah," Derek says, raising one eyebrow. Then he smirks a little and shakes his head. "They didn't tell you it was me, did they?"

"No. Erica and Scott said it was a blind date." Stiles swallows hard, tucking his money back in his wallet and putting it away. "You knew it would be me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have agreed to a blind date."

"But you don't like me."

"Says who?" Derek chuckles a little. "You always come in at the busiest times. I don't have time to flirt back, or I would. I've always smiled to let you know I appreciated it."

"I thought you were smiling because you couldn't punch a customer."

Derek smiles and shakes his head. "Not quite. How are you?"

"I'm good. Better than I was," Stiles murmurs, smiling back a little. "And you?"

"I'm very, very good. Especially now that I'm on a date with you."

Stiles beams and ducks his head to try to hide his blush. "Same."

Derek's laugh sends shivers down Stiles' back and he can't wait to see how the rest of their date goes. 

~the end, for now~


End file.
